Time Machine (Sequel of The Ending)
by bebe fujo
Summary: The Ending Sequel! KaiSoo - HunHan slight- ChanSoo - KaiLu CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Ending(?) Review after you read this story please
1. Prolog

Time Machine (Sequel of The Ending) – Prolog

Author : Bebe Ahn ™

Cast: EXO Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Chanyeol, Sehun, and other

Pairing(s): KaiSoo-ChanSoo, KaiLu-HunHan

Genre: Sad, Romance, Hurt, Angst

Rate: T++

Warning: OOC alerts! Hars word! Don't like don't reat! No bash or flame! Its only a story!

-Bebe-

_"jadilah pacarku". Kyungsoo kaget mendengar confession Kai. Wajahnya memanas dan berwarna kemerahan. Kai tersenyum menyaksikan betapa manisnya Kyungsoo saat ini. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya satu tangannya menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan lembut._

_"Kai! Kita sudah berakhir! Berhenti mengikutiku!" protesnya._

_"itu artinya kau masih mencintaiku,"_

_"lalu kenapa kau mengenalkannya padaku hah? Kau sendiri yang menyeretnya dalam urusan kita!"_

_"tapi Kyungsoo,, kau tau it's something precious! jangan main-main!" tegurnya. _

_"aku tak akan menyesal hyung. Do it now!"_

_"maaf, aku tak bisa." Dan ia pun pergi._

**End Of Prolog**

Eapp.. saya datang mengabulkan 21 reviewers yang pada minta sequel! Saya kabulin nih!

Rencana sequel ini bakal ada 2 chapter hahaha ngaco yee.. cerita asli ama sequel panjangan sequelnya hahaha.. biarin! :P

Ada berminat baca sequelnya? Review juseyo :*

Makin banyak yang review, makin cepet bikinnya dan makin cepet di postnya OK! ^^


	2. Part 1 - Flashback

Time Machine (Sequel of The Ending) – Part 1

Author : Bebe Ahn™

Cast: EXO Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Chanyeol, Sehun, and other

Pairing(s): KaiSoo-ChanSoo, KaiLu-HunHan

Genre: Sad, Friendship, a bit Romance

Rate: T++

Warning: OOC alerts! Hars word! Don't like don't reat! No bash or flame! Its only a story!

Let's back to the past time. See what is right and what is wrong – Bebe

Flashback

Saat itu Kyungsoo masih duduk di tingkat dua Seoul High School saat Kai seorang murid pindahan dari Gangnam High School menjadi teman kelasnya. Kai si anak baru itu menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat dikalangan murid. Selain karna wajahnya yang tampan dan kharismanya, Kai juga terkenal karena kepopulerannya dulu sebagai salah satu dancer terbaik di sekolah lamanya. Suatu keberuntungan untuk club dance Seoul High School.

"Kyungsoo" sorang siswa bernama Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk sendiri di kantin sambil menyantap makanannya. Luhan duduk dikursi seberang kursi Kyungsoo. "aku dengar Kai sedang mencari penyanyi untuk mendampinginya di kontes dance yang akan datang,"

"aku juga dengar itu. Lalu? Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan merengut atas respon sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang terlalu cuek!

"ck! Ayolah Kyungsoo aku rasa suaramu tidak buruk,"

"begitu juga denganmu."

"jadi kita ikut audisi?"

"apa? tidak. kau saja! Aku tidak ingin menjadi partner Kai. Aku rasa kau lebih cocok dengannya."

"kenapa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"kau ikut dua club sekaligus, vocal dan dance dan itu yang sedang Kai butuhkan sekarang. Bukan aku yang hanya bisa menyanyi. Aku rasa kau paham maksudku,"

"ck! Ayolah Kyungsoo, hampir semua anak club vocal ikut! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan!" bujuk Luhan.

"aku tidak ingin jadi partner Kai."

"ke-na-pa?"

"entahlah. Sejak awal kedatangannya, aku merasa Kai bukanlah orang yang baik. Maksudku, dia agak sedikit.. 'nakal'"

"oh. Yeah aku juga merasakan itu. Lupakan dulu soal Kai yang 'nakal' tapi pikirkan kesempatan jika kau memenangkan kompetisi ini. kau bisa mendapat poin plus untuk bisa masuk ke Seoul Art Academy. Karna SAA lah penyelenggara kompetisi ini." jelas Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. Luhan tersenyum karna jika dugaannya benar, Kyungsoo sudah mulai tertarik untuk ikut terlibat dalam kompetisi ini.

"ayolah Kyungsoo~" Luhan merengek dia memasang puppy eyes andalannya. Selama ini Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk tidak luluh jika Luhan sudah menatapnya seperti itu. Begitu juga kali ini.

"hhh.. baiklah. Aku ikut. Kapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih agak setengah hati.

"audisinya nanti sore di auditorium,"

"mwo? Sore ini? aku bahkan tak mempersiapkan apapun,"

"kau sudah sempurna. Percayalah"

Dan benar Kyungsoo lolos audisi dan menjadi partner Kai, sementara Luhan menjadi parner Sehun salah satu dancer terbaik yang dimiliki Seoul High School. Tugas Kyungsoo dan Luhan adalah menyanyi sementara Kai dan Sehun yang menjadi penari latar mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Kai semakin terlihat akrab. Biasanya sepulang latihan mereka akan pulang bersama atau pergi kesuatu tempat. Kyungsoo mulai merubah pandangannya terhadap Kai yang dulu ia kira sebagai anak yang 'nakal'. Kini dimata Kyungsoo, Kai tak ubahnya seorang laki-laki yang bisa bersikap manja sekaligus dewasa dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan, Kyungsoo menyukai Kai.

**_Seharusnya aku tak pernah merubah tanggapanku tentangmu saat itu. Aku menyesal sekarang karna pada saat itu hingga waktu dimana kau menyakitiku, kau telah menjadi bagian yang terpenting dalam hidupku._**

Mereka berhasil memenangkan kompetisi dan keluar sebagai juara pertama. Ini patut untuk dirayakan bersama. Namun karna Sehun dan Luhan ingin merayakan berdua jadilah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang juga merayakan kemenangan ini hanya berdua.

Setelah makan di sebuah restoran yang cukup mahal dan berkelas, Kai dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan malam ini di Namsan Tower. Tempat yang romantic dan kerap menjadi tujuan para pasangan unutk berkencan. Apa Kai dan Kyungsoo juga nampak sedang berkencan?

Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk disebuah bangku taman. Tak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah airmancur kecil yang dihiasi dengan lampu kecil berwarna-warni. Kyungsoo terlihat senang, baginya tempat ini sangat indah. Apalagi ditemani dengan '_secret crush_'nya. Kai.

"apa ada yang kau inginkan lagi?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Kai tersenyum melihat itu. "sebagai hadiah kemenangan kita,"

"oh.. eumm, entahlah aku masih tak terpikirkan apapun," jawab Kyungsoo.

"aku ada satu keinginan. Dan.. hanya bisa dikabulkan olehmu,"

"eh? Kenapa aku? Bukankah semua uang hadiahnya ada padamu? Kau bisa memenuhi keinginanmu sendiri,"

"ini bukan soal uang Kyungsoo. Uang tak bisa mengabulkan keinginanku. Sudah kubilang hanya kau yang bisa."

"oh ya? Memang apa keinginanmu? Do Kyungsoo menjadi genie untuk Kai hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo sembari tertawa. Tawanya lenyap saat ia sadar Kai terus menatapnya dalam.

"jadilah pacarku". Kyungsoo kaget mendengar confession Kai. Wajahnya memanas dan berwarna kemerahan. Kai tersenyum menyaksikan betapa manisnya Kyungsoo saat ini. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya satu tangannya menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan lembut.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Kai akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasa Kyungsoo mulai kehabisan nafas. Ibu jari Kai mengusap bibir Kyungsoo yang basah dan sedikit bengkak akibat ulahnya. Ia tersenyum lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"jadi, apa kau bisa mengabulkannya?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"jika aku menolak, aku sudah menamparmu sejak awal," jawab Kyungsoo.

"kau milikku" lirih Kai sembari menarik Kyungsoo untuk kembali menciumnya.

**_Dan harusnya aku sadar bahwa kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Kau kekasihku namun tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku bahkan tak pernah memintaku untuk mencintaimu juga. Mungkinkah itu pertanda?_**

.

.

Kai POV

aku menatapnya dingin. Dia balas menatapku tak kalah dingin.

"untuk apa kau pindah?" tanyanya.

"masih dengan alasan yang sama, aku mencintaimu Luhanie"

"Kai! Kita sudah berakhir! Berhenti mengikutiku!" protesnya.

"kau sudah tau jawabannya. Jadilah partner danceku untuk dikompetisi yang akan datang. Kau juga akan menyanyi disana." Kataku. Dia menatapku jengah.

"tidak! aku tidak mau! aku akan menjadi partner Sehun. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa carikan orang lain. Saat audisi nanti, orang yang datang bersamaku adalah partnermu. Kalau kau menolak, jangan harap aku sudi melihatmu!"

"kau yang bilang kita berakhir tapi kenapa kau masih mengaturku?"

"Kai jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Ibumu menitipkanmu padaku! Kau masih tanggung jawabku,"

"itu artinya kau masih mencintaiku,"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "ya. Cinta tak bisa hilang dalam sekejap aku mengakui itu. Kau puas?"

"asal aku masih bisa berhubungan denganmu, aku tak akan mengganggu acaramu dengan Sehun," dan aku tau Luhan pasti tau maksud dengan berhubungan itu.

"terserah. Aku pulang!" Luhan pergi begitu saja.

Saat audisi aku cukup terkesima pada sosok yang ia bawa. Dia bukan orang asing melainkan teman sekelasku sendiri. Do Kyungsoo.

Ada sebuah ide gila yang mapir dikepalaku. Manjadikannya pelarian, juga umpan untuk membuat Luhan cemburu. Jahat? Memang. Dan itu benar-benar aku lakukan. Saat aku dan Kyungsoo tengah merayakan kemenangan kami, aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku.

Aku pikir rencanaku akan berjalan seperti apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo justru menjadi tameng baginya untuk menghindariku.

"kita buat mudah saja Luhan, kita tetap seperti dulu dan aku akan tetap bersamanya, atau kau menghidar dan aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo," tawarku saat aku dan Luhan tengah berbicara ditaman sekolah yang cukup sepi.

"khh.. maksudmu kau mau berselingkuh? NO! Kai, ingat Kyungsoo itu sahabatku dan aku tak mau menyakitinya."

"lalu kenapa kau mengenalkannya padaku hah? Kau sendiri yang menyeretnya dalam urusan kita!"

Luhan menunduk, bahunya bergetar dan suara isakan kecil menghampiri telingaku. "dia namja yang baik Kai, setidaknya untuk menggantikan posisiku, dia adalah orang yang tepat." Jawabnya lirih. Aku meraih dagunya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Dia sama sekali tak menolak. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia yang menyergap, namun itu tak berlangsung lama setelah mataku menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat kami dan melihat adegan tak pantas ini. aku yakin Kyungsoo akan salah paham.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku, mengusap bibir basahnya dengan lembut. "Setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi itu urusanku. Kau cukup menjadi dirimu yang seperti dulu. Arraseo?" dan Luhan mengangguk lemah.

Setelah hari itu, aku tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo disekolah. Dia absen beberapa hari hingga aku mendengar kabar kepindahannya. Sedikit lega rasanya karna setidaknya dengan kepergiannya aku memiliki ruang yang cukup bebas unutk bersama Luhan.

Kami bertiga-aku, Luhan dan Sehun- makin tak terkendali. Pergaulan kami semakin bebas. Kami mulai mengenal minuman keras bahkan free s*x.

"Kyungsoo akan bersekolah di Seoul Art Academy," racau Luhan yang sudah setengah mabuk. Malam ini kami pesta minuman di appartemenku.

"huh?" aku menggernyit.

"susul dia Kai. Aku tau disini aku tak sendiri," dia menunjuk dadaku.

Aku akui, aku sedikit merindukan Kyungsoo. Benar kata Luhan, dia memang namja yang baik, bahkan terlalu baik. Tidak seperti aku yang berengsek parah! Aku menyunggingkan senyuman licik. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu banyak terlibat dalam hidupku. Kugerakan satu tanganku untuk merangkul namja disampingku, sementara Sehun sudah pulas tertidur dipangkuannya. Ah, perlu kuberitahu, sebenarnya Luhan sudah berpacaran dengan Sehun. But, lagi-lagi sifat egoisku membuat Sehun harus rela berbagi Luhan denganku.

Seperti saran Luhan, aku masuk ke Seoul Art Academy. Kampus ini memiliki system asrama untuk mahasiswanya. Dan sepertinya aku telah ditakdirkan dengan Kyungsoo, kami menjadi teman sekamar diasrama meskipun kami berbeda fakultas.

Ada sedikit keterkejutan saat aku mulai menyadari Kyungsoo yang kutemui sekarang telah berubah banyak. Dia tak lagi menjadi anak yang pendiam dan hanya memiliki beberapa teman, Kyungsoo yang sekarang justru sebaliknya. Dia periang, terkenal, dan err~ sedikit nakal mungkin?

"kau masih berpacarang dengan Luhan?" tanyanya saat kami berdua tengah makan malam bersama. Dia pintar memasak, jadi setiap malam kami akan makan malam dengan masakan buatannya bukan buatan koki asrama.

"sudah tidak." jawabku Enteng dan tentu saja itu bohong. Aku masih sering bertemu dengannya jika akhir pekan tiba. "Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pindah?" tanyaku penasaran. Tidak dalam arti sesungguhnya memang.

Dia tersenyum pelan namun sama sekali tak menatap wajahku. "Ayahku di mutasi ke daerah yang cukup jauh dari sekolah, jadi agar pendidikanku tidak terlalu terganggu, beliau memutuskan untuk pindah rumah juga dan otomatis aku juga pindah sekolah." Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Cukup masuk akal, namun tak membuatku percaya begitu saja. Aku pikir dia pindah sekolah karna sakit hati. Well, aku terlalu percaya diri sepertinya.

"aku sudah selesai, kau bisa membereskan semuanya sendiri bukan? Nanti biar aku yang mencuci, aku harus menemui seseorang," Kyungsoo membawa piring makannya yang sudah kosong ke tempat cuci piring. Setelah sedikit merapihkan diri, dia keluar dari kamar kami.

Aku tersenyum getir. Hmm.. aku merindukan Kyungsoo yang dulu.

End of Kai POV

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Sial! Kai kenapa kau suka sekali merusak hidupku? Tak puaskah kau membuatku nyaris hancur satu setengah tahun yang lalu? Sekarang, saat aku sudah memulai hidup baruku, kenapa kau kembali datang dan menghancurkan semua? Merusak dinding pertahanan hati yang sudah kubuat sedemikian rupa.

Aku memijat keningku perlahan. Kepalaku sakit! Ini sudah 8 bulan setelah aku bertemu kembali dengannya dan selama itu pula aku berpura-pura tegar dihadapannya. Aku muak dengan wajahnya, setiap senyumnya yang terlihat palsu dimataku.

"Kyungsoo?" aku menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilku. Oh, Chanyeol hyung, dia sahabatku. Sudah 2 tahun ini kami bersahabat. Yeah, dia temanku high school-ku yang baru.

"hai hyung," sapaku. Dia duduk disampingku meletakkan tas selempangnya diatas bawah bangku yang kami duduki.

"ada apa? masalah Kai lagi?" tebaknya. Dia tau banyak tentangku, termasuk hal-hal yang bisa dikategorikan pribadi.

Aku tersenyum getir. "yeah, seperti biasanya. Hyung, aku takut" Aku-ku. Dia hanya menatapku, menuntut penjelasan lebih. "aku takut suatu hari Kai memintaku kembali. Aku tak ingin jatuh dilubang yang sama hyung," aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Hanya dihadapan Chanyeol aku bisa serapuh dan selemah ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apapun yang terjadi nanti hadapi saja. Bukankah kau yang memutuskan untuk bersandiwara? Akan sangat tidak lucu jika kau berhenti sekarang. Dengar, aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu asal itu untuk kebahagiaanmu. Dan aku akan selalu membantumu. Percayalah." Dia mengusap kepalaku pelan, perlakuan dan ucapannya sedikit membuat hatiku tenang.

Apa yang aku takutkan ternyata terjadi juga. Seminggu setelah hari itu, Kai memintaku kembali menjadi kekasihnya. aku tak bisa menolak, lebih tepatnya aku sedang berada dalam situasi dimana aku tak bisa menolak. Dan aku berusaha menjalani semua dengan baik.

Parah! Ini lebih dari yang aku takutkan! Kai.. memintaku untuk.. –you-know-what-i-mean- and hell no! aku tak ingin dia menjadi yang pertama! Aku buntu! Sudah kubilang aku berada dalam posisi dimana aku tak bisa menolak. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Dan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membantuku!

"apa? tidak.. no Kyungsoo! Aku tak akan melakukan itu! Kau gila?" jawab Chanyeol saat aku mengutarakan keinginanku (menjadikannya orang pertama yang menyentuhku).

"hyung, aku mohon! Aku lebih tidak rela jika dia menjadi yang pertama," aku memohon dengan berurai airmata.

"tapi Kyungsoo,, kau tau it's something precious! jangan main-main!" tegurnya. Aku jatuh berlutut.

"you right! It's soo precious. And I won't let myself give my precious thing to that shit!" aku menunduk. Rasanya sama saja kehilangan harga diri. Chanyeol menuntunku untuk berdiri, dia membawaku dan membiarkanku duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Kumohon aku ingin membantumu asal tidak dengan itu. Kau berharga bagiku Kyungsoo, aku tak ingin merusakmu." Ucapnya. Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku sebelum ia beranjak mengambil tasnya dan pergi. "pikirkan lagi rencanamu Kyungsoo. Aku tak ingin keputusanmu justru membuatmu merugi." Pesannya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya ini.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah pintu asrama ini tertutup. Chanyeol hyung maaf… tapi aku harus.

.

.

"K-Kyungsoohhh.." Chanyeol mendesah saat aku duduk dipangkuannya dan mulai menciumi lehernya. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menatap wajahnya yang sudah merah padam karna menahan hasratnya. Aku membelai wajahnya lembut sembari tersenyum. "apa yang kau lakukanhh?" tanyanya setengah mendesah. Aku tersenyum mengingat apa yang telah aku lakukan pada orange juicenya tadi. Menambahkan sedikit Viagra (obat perangsang) didalamnya.

"aku tak bisa merubah keputusan awalku hyung. Maaf, aku memaksamu kali ini," aku mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut. Aku menyeringai ketika dia mulai membalasku dengan sedikit kasar. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya.

"hhh.. aku harap kau tak akan menyesal Kyungsoo. I can't stand with it!" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"aku tak akan menyesal hyung. Do it now!"

**SKIP!**

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Aku memijat keningku yang terasa pening. Pagi ini saat aku membuka mata, aku disambut pemandangan yang berbeda. Kyungsoo berada disampingku dan.. kami naked! Oke aku tidak lupa dengan 'itu' aku tau kami telah melakukannya bukan?

Aku menoleh saat Kyungsoo memelukku. Dia tersenyum.

"good morning," sapanya manja.

"good morning Kyungie," balasku. "are you ok? I'm so sorry for what we have done last night,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam pelukanku. "don't need. Bukankan aku yang meminta?" dia tersenyum manis. "kau hebat!" pujinya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku terkekeh. "bisa kita lakukan lagi lain kali?"

"do it with Kai!" Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pinggangku. Aku tertawa. "bercanda sayang. Terserah kau saja," jawabku akhirnya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku menyayangimu hyung," ucapnya.

"aku juga," balasku. Ya. kami hanya bisa sampai batas sayang. Tidak lebih!

Flashback End

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam ini Kyungsoo hanya duduk di bangku taman kawasan asramanya. Pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya entah kemana. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol telah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kyungsoo," panggilan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo kembali kealam nyata. Ia menoleh pada sosok tinggi yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo balik tersenyum. "wae? Ada masalah lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "tidak. semuanya sudah selesai. Kau tak perlu cemas," jawabnya. "terima kasih ne, untuk bantuanmu. Maaf sudah menyeretmu sejauh ini," lanjutnya. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Ia tak mengerti apa yang namja bermata bulat itu pikirkan.

"kau.. akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol.

"aku sudah selesai disini. Jadi untuk apa aku tinggal?" Kyungsoo hendak melangkah pergi namun genggaman Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"setidaknya.. tinggalah untukku." Chanyeol memohon. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol perlahan.

"maaf, aku tak bisa." Dan ia pun pergi.

Kini sepi menyergap. Suara hembusan angin dan dedaunan yang jatuh terasa seperti nyanyian patah hati untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai mencintai Kyungsoo, namun saat ini juga ia harus mengakhirinya.

END / TBC

Saya pikir ini udah cukup jelas ya? atau masih kurang? ada yang mau baca next partnya? atau sampe sini aja? kekeke silahkan comment/review! :D

kalo ada yg mau baca ini saya kasih contekannya

**Contekan buat next part**:

_"tak usah formal begitu Kyungsoo-ssi. Santai saja lagi pula aku lebih muda darimu. Oh ya, aku.. Oh Sehun. Aku rasa kau tak asing dengan namaku bukan?" _

_"Xi Luhan. Kau ingat dia?"_

_"K-Kai juga disini? Maksudku, tinggal disini?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun kaget._

_Kai menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sosok aneh yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya. Ada sesuatu yang mebuatnya.. tertarik._

_"seperti parfum Kyungsoo," gumam Kai pelan dan kembali focus kejalannya._

**_tolong aku_**

sapa yang minta tolong hayo? Penasaran? Review juseyoo~~ ^^ so, see you in next chapter! Next chapter END loh!

GA REVIEW GA LANJUT LOH YAAA~~~


	3. Part 2 - Now

Time Machine (Sequel of The Ending) – Part 2

Author : Bebe Ahn™

Cast: EXO Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Chanyeol, Sehun, and other

Pairing(s): KaiSoo-ChanSoo, KaiLu-HunHan

Genre: Sad, Romance

Rate: T++

Warning: OOC alerts! Hars word! Don't like don't reat! No bash or flame! Its only a story!

I can't be and never be the same since you hurt me so badly! - Bebe

4 Years Later

Sudah 3 Tahun Kyungsoo menetap di New York. Kini ia sudah bekerja disalah satu label music terkenal dan bekerja sebagai composer disana. Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga berbisnis dibidang kuliner. Ia membuka Café dibeberapa tempat dan ia sudah cukup sukses.

Mungkin dalam hal bisnis Kyungsoo telah mendapatkan sukses besar. Namun dalam hal cinta? Entahlah hingga saat ini ia masih melajang. Dia bukannya tak membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, hanya saja hatinya tak bisa menerima orang lain masuk kedalam hatinya dan menggantikan posisi 'dia'. Kyungsoo sendiri tak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Sebegitu berharganyakah 'dia' dalam hidupnya hingga tak dapat tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Kyungsoo menutup laporan keuangan cafénya yang telah selesai di cek. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat kedapur. Mungkin dia bisa sedikit membantu atau sekedar menciptakan menu baru. Ya, hampir 50% makanan di cafénya adalah hasil uji cobanya sendiri.

"maaf pak, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda," baru saja Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangannya pegawainya sudah datang menghampirinya.

"siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"saya kurang tau. Dia bilang dia teman anda dari Korea.". Kyungsoo tersentak. Teman dari Korea? Siapa? Dia sudah memutus semua kontak dengan teman-temannya di Korea. Bahkan dengan Chanyeol sekalipun.

"dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"dia menunggu di meja nomor delapan," jawab pegawai itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyuruh pegawai itu kembali bekerja. Kyungsoo menghampiri meja nomor 8. Disana duduk seseorang pria dengan rambut blonde dan kulit yang putih pucat. Jika dilihat dari samping, dia memang mirip orang Korea, terbukti dengan bentuk matanya yang sedikit sipit khas mata Asia.

"maaf, apa anda ingin bertemu dengan saya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Pria itu menoleh dan segera berdiri.

"ya. maaf mengganggu waktumu Kyungsoo-ssi."

"tak masalah. Silahkan duduk." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk kembali duduk sementara dirinya duduk dihadapan orang itu. "jika boleh tau, untuk apa anda datang menemui saya?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

"tak usah formal begitu Kyungsoo-ssi. Santai saja lagi pula aku lebih muda darimu. Oh ya, aku.. Oh Sehun. Aku rasa kau tak asing dengan namaku bukan?" Sehun memperkenalkan diri. Kyungsoo mengangkat alis.

"ya. aku cukup sering mendengar marga OH, dan nama Sehun untuk orang Korea," jawab Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

"bukan itu maksudku. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku atau pernah mendengar namaku sebelumnya?"

"huh?"

"hhh.. baiklah tak masalah jika kau tak mengenalku. Tapi, aku amat sangat butuh bantuanmu dan aku harap kau sudi untuk melakukan ini," ucap Sehun. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Xi Luhan. Kau ingat dia?"

DEG!

Kyungsoo POV

Luhan? Luhan.. kekasih Kai?

"aku kekasihnya. dan aku harap kau masih mengingat dia."

"ke-kekasihmu?" ulangku. Dia mengangguk. "tu-tunggu! Bukannya.. Kai?" kali ini dia tersenyum tipis.

"ya.. dia juga sempat menjadi kekasih Luhan. Kami bersahabat cukup dekat, anggap saja kami sempat.. berbagi." Wow! Kau benar-benar brengsek Kai! "well, itu tak penting. Kyungsoo-ssi. Apa kau keberatan jika.. pergi ke rumah sakit di pusat kota?"

"ehh, rumah sakit? Untuk apa?"

Sehun sedikit menunduk. Ekspresinya berubah sedih. "menjenguk Luhan. Dia dirawat disana. Dan dia berharap dia bisa bertemu denganmu,"

"dia sakit apa?" Tanyaku pelan. Aku turut bersedih. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan sempat menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku.

"kanker lambung. Sudah stadium akhir," jawab Sehun lirih. Aku membulatkan mataku. Shock!

"ka-kanker?" airmataku mulai membanjir. Luhan? Kanker? Astaga.. aku benar-benar terkejut! Luhan adalah sosok yang manis dan baik, tapi kenapa- kenapa dia diberi penyakit yang begitu berat?

"mm.. dokter bilang pengobatan yang kami lakukan tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Hanya untuk mengurangi sakit dan.. memanjangkan harapan hidupnya. Untuk itu, dia memintaku untuk mencarimu karna dia benar-benar ingin menemuimu sebelum.. dia pergi." Jelas Sehun. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"tak apa jika kau tak mau. aku tak bisa memaksa, ini.." dia memberiku selembar kartu nama miliknya. "hubungi aku jika kau bersedia. Aku pergi dulu. terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi," pamitnya.

Aku masih diam. Aku bahkan tak mengantar kepergian Sehun. Ini.. terlalu mengejutkan. Berapa tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Luhan? Aku bahkan tak ingat.

Tuhan, selamatkan dia.

-Bebe-

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya meskipun matanya telah berlinangan airmata. Miris! Kyungsoo tau sahabatnya ini bisa dibilang kurus dulu, tapi tak pernah dia melihat sahabatnya ini sekurus ini. pipinya sangat tirus, dan matanya berkantung menandakan dia tak bisa hidup dengan baik selama ini. mungkin berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

"jangan bangunkan dia," cegah Kyungsoo pelan saat Sehun hendak menghampiri Luhan. "aku rasa lebih baik dia beristirahat. Bisa kita bicara diluar?" pinta Kyungsoo.

Keduanya pun keluar dari ruang rawat Luhat dan duduk di ruang tunggu yang tak jauh dari ruangan Luhan. Kyungsoo menangis. Ia tak dapat membendung kesedihannya lagi.

"sejak kapan Luhan.." Kyungsoo bahkan tak dapat mengatakan penyakit itu.

"sudah sekitar 5 tahun. Awalnya Luhan mengira sakit dibagian perutnya itu hanya maag biasa, atau sejenis penyakit pencernaan biasa. Setelah 2 tahun, dokter akhirnya memvonis ia mengidap Kanker Lambung. Tapi dia menyembunyikan semuanya hingga akhirnya 6 bulan lalu aku tau semuanya dan memaksanya untuk berobat di sini. Tapi tak kusangka sudah separah ini." jelas Sehun. Kyungsoo tau, Sehun pasti lebih hancur darinya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan hidupnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"tak lama. Sekitar.. satu bulan lagi paling lama," suara Sehun bergetar membuat Kyungsoo semakin miris. "sebentar lagi Kai akan datang. Kau masih ingin disini?"

"K-Kai juga disini? Maksudku, tinggal disini?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun kaget.

"dia akan kemari 2 kali dalam seminggu. Dan dia bilang hari ini dia sudah di New York. Biasanya dia akan datang jam segini," ujar Sehun. Kyungsoo buru-buru mengusap airmatanya dan bangkit.

"k-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" pamit Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum lemah.

Benar kata Sehun. Kai memang akan menjenguk Luhan pada jam ini. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat berpapasan saat di loby rumah sakit dan ia tentu berusaha agar Kai tak melihatnya. Kai menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sosok aneh yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya. Ada sesuatu yang mebuatnya.. tertarik.

"seperti parfum Kyungsoo," gumam Kai pelan dan kembali focus kejalannya.

.

.

"seseorang baru datang menjenguk?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun. Dia menujuk vas yang kini telah terisi dengan bunga lily putih yang segar.

"ya." jawab Sehun singkat tanpa menoleh karah Kai sama sekali. Matanya hanya terpaku pada wajah Luhan yang tengah terlelap.

"siapa?" Tanya Kai lagi penasaran.

"teman lama." Tangan Sehun mulai membelai wajah tirus kekasihnya itu. "aku keluar dulu untuk membeli makanan." Pamit Sehun. Dia mengecup kening kekasihnya dulu sebelum pergi.

-Bebe-

Kyungsoo kembali datang kerumah sakit diminggu berikutnya. Hari ini dia membawa sebucket mawar merah dengan bunga baby's breath yang dirangkai bersamanya. Kyungsoo juga membawa beberapa buah yang menurutnya aman untuk lambung. Dia melangkah dengan ringan seolah taka da beban dan kesedihan. Dia berharap kali ini Luhan tengah terjaga sehingga ia bisa berbicara dengannya.

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar rawat Luhan tanpa diperintahkan kemudian berjalan masuk. Ia tersenyum saat dua mata sayu itu memandangnya tak percaya.

"hai" sapa Kyungsoo. Dia mendekati tempat tidur Luhan dan menyerahkan bucket bunga yang dibawanya. "lama tak berjumpa. Luhanie," lanjutnya. Luhan masih diam dalam keterpanaannya. Mata sayunya mulai membanjir dan satu tangan kurusnya menutup mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil. Kyungsoo ikut terenyuh dia memeluk sahabat lamanya itu dengan tulus seolah lupa pada fakta bahwa Luhan turut andil dalam sandiwara Kai.

"K-Kyungsoo.. kau.."

"apa? aku hanya mau menjenguk sahabatku yang sakit. Apa itu salah?" Luhan menggelang pelan. Kedua bibirnya membuat lengkungan keatas.

"maafkan aku. aku telah.."

"lupakan saja. Itu masa lalu bukan? Kau harus kuat ne!" Kyungsoo menyemangati. Membuat Luhan melebarkan senyumannya.

"sebisaku Kyungie. Aku merindukanmu. Hei, ceritakan padaku soal kehidupanmu sekarang!" tagih Luhan semangat. Dan kedua sahabat itu mulai berbagi cerita. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa karena gurauan-gurauan konyol mereka sendiri. Mereka bahkan tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang meperhatikan mereka. Dia tersenyum namun hatinya menangis.

"aku ingin terus melihatmu bahagia Lu, selamanya." Gumamnya tanpa suara.

"hei, kenapa tidak masuk?" seseorang menepuk bahunya. Kai.

"tidak. Kai, bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Minum mungkin?" ajaknya sembari menutup pintu kamar Luhan. Ia tak ingin Kai mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"apa tidak apa-apa jika Luhan sendiri , Sehun?"

"sudah ada yang menjaga. Temannya baru saja datang berkunjung. Jadi tak perlu khawatir." Jawabnya. Kai mengangguk dan keduanya pergi kesebuah café.

"kau kenapa? Sepertinya banyak pikiran sekali." Tanya Kai pada sahabatnya itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut.

"entahlah Kai, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa.. buruk."

"aku tau. Kapan-pun itu kita harus bersiap. Kuatkan dirimu ok mungkin itu yang terbaik,"

"kau benar. Aku hanya belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpa Luhan."

Kai POV

"I know," jawabku pelan.

Aku tahu. Benar-benar tau bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang dicintai. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak 'menghilang' dari dunia ini, tetap saja aku tak bisa memilikinya lagi.

"Kai," aku menoleh saat suara yang terdengar masih kekanakan itu memanggil namaku. Dia menatapku lamat-lamat. Wajahnya yang serius meyakinkanku bahwa yang akan dia katakana amat sangat penting.

"aku akan berusaha agar keinginan Luhan terwujud. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Dan kumohon kau mau membantuku nanti,"

Entahlah. Sepertinya aku merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan. Buruk! Yeah, it's feel so bad! Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

"menikahlah" ucap Luhan ketika aku menjenguknya beberapa hari kemudian.

Itu membuatku semakin blank setelah tadi aku dibuat blank karna aku kembali melihat sosoknya. Do Kyungsoo. Aku melirik Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya pada Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini semakin lemah. Sehun yang duduk disampingnya menatapku datar. dia tersenyum pelan.

"Luhan.. no. maaf aku tak bisa," ucap Kyungsoo. Dia menghindari tatapan kami semua.

"Kyungsoo kumohon. Aku hanya ingin orang-orang yang kusayang bahagia. Kai mencintaimu, aku berani menjamin itu,"

"tidak. meskipun dia mencintaiku, aku tidak akan dan tidak mau mencintainya. Ku harap kau menghargai keputusanku. Aku pergi," dia bergegas pergi dan tak mempedulihan panggilan Luhan.

"kau apakan dia brengsek! Kenapa dia sampai membencimu! Bukankah kau mencintainya?" Luhan memakiku setelahnya. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Sehun.

"maaf," ucapku lirih kemudian pergi dari ruangan ini.

.

.

Sehun POV

Setelah hari itu kondisi Luhan semakin menurun. Nafsu makannya hilang dan ia kerap mual muntah tanpa sebab. Matanya semakin terlihat sayu dan cekung. Tubuhnya juga semakin kurus. Aku mebelai rambutnya pelan. Dia membuka matanya dan aku tersenyum padanya. Dia tersenyum lemah.

"Sehunie," panggilnya lirih.

"ya. aku disini." Jawabku berbisik. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya menggesekkan hidungku pada pipi tirusnya.

"aku sangat mengantuk. Apa ini pengaruh obat tadi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "aku tidak ingin tidur," ucapnya. Kurasakan lelehan air membasahi hidungku. Luhan menangis.

"tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu disini," ucapku.

Satu tangannya mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya. Kulihat bibirnya semakin pucat. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah," dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku cukup lama.

"aku juga mencintaimu Luhan. Always" balasku setelah bibir kami telah berpisah. Aku membenarkan selimut Luhan. Dan mengecup keningnya, dan kedua matanya yang telah terpejam. Aku mesih bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur disampingnya hingga pagi tiba.

Author POV

Sehun terbangun pukul 6 pagi. Dia merenggangkan sedikit tubuhnya setelah semalaman tidur dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang tidak nyaman. Mata sipitnya melirik sosok yang masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"kau masih tidur Lu? Aku keluar dulu ne," Sehun bangkit dan berjalan pelan. Dia diam saat pintu telah ditutup. Airmatanya lolos tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang.

_tolong aku_

dan tak lama setelah itu 2 orang dokter datang menghapirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sehun-ah apa yang terjadi?" Tanya dokter dengan wajah teduh dan menenangkan yang menggunakan jas putih dengan name tag 'Dr. Suho'.

Tak menjawab. Doter satunya yang bername tag 'Dr. Yi Xing' mengambil inisiatif untuk masuk keruang rawat Luhan.

"aku.. akan mengurus administrasinya dulu." ucap Sehun lemah. Mata basahnya terlihat kosong. Dan Suho baru sadar setelah Sehun meninggalkannya beberapa langkah.

-Bebe-

Langit telah berubah kemerahan. Burung-burung berterbangan hendak kembali kesarangnya. Disana, didepan gundukan yang masih merah, Kyungsoo dan Sehun masih berdiri. Menatap sahabat dan kekasihnya yang kini telah terpendam didalamnya dan kembali kepada Yang Kuasa.

"maaf aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"tak apa. aku mengerti," jawab Sehun. "kau ingin tetap disini atau.."

"aku akan tinggal sebentar. Kau pulanglah dulu dan tenangkan ahjuma." Jawab Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum padanya sebelum pergi.

Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan airmatanya ketika keheningan membawa memory kembali kemasa lalu. Memutarnya layaknya sebuah film dalam benaknya.

"maafkan aku Lu, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku menyayangimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia hendak beranjak pergi ketika matanya melihat sosok Kai berdiri tak jauh darinya mebuatnya terpaku sebentar. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan kembali berjalan dan melewati Kai begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun.

_I crossed the line_

_I broke the rule_

_I hate myself, for hurting you_

_My conscience weighs so heavy_

_Like a boulder since you left me_

_Even though it kills me I gotta let you go_

_I falling to pieces and you wont even know_

_The pain inside of seeing me alive_

_The fastest there's ever been_

_So I could get you back with me_

_Rewind and long live the past_

_Never wanted anything so bad_

_How can I move on, cause now that_

_My future has become your past_

_No time machine could bring us back_

_And no apology is gonna get this on track_

_I could wait around for a thousand years_

_But that will never change us_

_If I'm gonna bring us back…_

_If only I could change us_

_If I only could bring us back_

_Give me a time machine_

_Andy Love – Time Machine (English Ver.) _

**The End**

**HUAAAA~~ APA INI APA INI?! *nangis kelojotan* **

**Udah ini akhir dari cerita ini. no sequel lagi yaa ^^ **

***reader acungin katana, clurit, golok,obor* hahahaha.. iya sorry sorry. Bebe tau kok apa yang bikin kalian pada pengen bunuh saya kekeke~ udah bikin KaiSoo ga bersatu, ditambah HunHan yang ga bersatu pula wkwkwkwk.. sorry hahaha.. jangan bash authornya ok! Ini Cuma cerita fiksi karangan author ajah. Author nulisnya pas lagi galau soalnya wkwkwkwkwk..**

**O ya soal lagunya. Itu emang lagunya Andy Love. SM Ent beli lagu itu yang kemudian dinyanyiin ulang sama SNSD dalam bahasa Jepang dengan judul lagu yang sama yaitu Time Machine. **

**Udah repiew weh! Kasih komentar buat cerita absurd nyesek ini hahaha.. kalo mau bejek-bejek authornya di review box aja deh hahaha~**

**Tanya deh.. kalian ngiranya ini bakal ending bagaimana? Atau harapan ending kalian deh.. kekkeke~ soalnya kayaknya diluar prediksi banget. Iya ga sih? Hahahaha XD ini beneran END disini ga apa-apa? kekeke~ authornya gamang T^T  
**


End file.
